


A Little Bit of Revenge

by Lovebeauty01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pre-James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Public Blow Jobs, Revenge, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovebeauty01/pseuds/Lovebeauty01
Summary: Sirius Black and James Potter are secretly dating. One day, Sirius decides to do something risky that would expose their relationship. James Potter decides to get a little bit of revenge, but the tables are turned on him by his boyfriend, Sirius.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Part 1

Pt 1

The doors of the Great Hall were open, letting the aroma of food and the chatter of students floated through the large double doors. James Potter brushed past two Ravenclaws loitering by the double doors. He happily marched toward his usual spot at the Gryffindor table where Remus and Peter were waiting on him. 

As he walked, he passed Lily. James slowed his step but decided against stopping to talk to her. The last time they spoke, she swore she wouldn’t speak to him again until he grew up. It was after one of their latest pranks against Snape. He left Sirius to dispel the prank on Snivellus’s robes to chase after Lily. 

The fight between them was epic. 

James continued his walk to his spot. Remus gave him a nod when James threw a leg over the bench to take a seat across from Moony. James gave a nod to Peter, who plopped down beside his furry friend. 

“Where’s Sirius?” James asked, looking around the Great Hall. Maybe the dog was somewhere talking to some bird. 

He turned around to see both Remus and Peter looking around. When neither of them spotted their fourth friend, James frowned. James turned around again to look around, but didn’t see Sirius. It wasn’t like Padfoot to miss dinner. 

James felt himself worry about Padfoot. He reached for the silver fork, twirling it between his fingers as he tried to wait patiently. James looked over at Remus, who gave him a sad smile. Out of the two mates that sat across from him, Remus knew exactly why James was worried about Sirius. 

James and Sirius were secretly dating. 

It had been an on and off kind of relationship since the beginning of their fourth year, but at the beginning of their sixth year, they decided to give the relationship a chance. The two confided in Remus, who caught them in a broom closet one night during rounds. Since then, their furry friend said nothing about their relationship. 

James looked around the Great Hall again, his attention elsewhere that he didn’t hear the quiet pop from under the table. He sighed and turned back to his empty plate. He reached for the jug of pumpkin juice and filled his goblet. Setting the jug down, he grabbed the goblet and took a long swing of the juice. 

“You need to eat something, James,” Remus said, lowering his goblet to the worn table. 

James nodded mutely and reached for the spoon to the mashed potatoes. “Just waiting on Padfoot. He should be here by now.”

Peter, unaware of James’ relationship with Sirius spoke up, “Oh you know Padfoot, probably locked in a broom closet with a pretty girl.”

James blanched at the notion. While James refused to become fully invested in his relationship with Sirius, he enjoyed being with Sirius. His boyfriend knew that James still harbored feelings for the lovely Lily Evans. Nothing would change that. 

Remus saw how pale James became and gave Peter a swift kick on the leg. The pudgy boy scowled at his friend while reaching down to rub his leg. James mouthed ‘thank you’ to Remus, who nodded back. 

James stared at his full plate of food before picking up his fork again. He pushed the prongs of the utensil into the mashed potatoes when he felt something funny under the table. Shaking his head, he figured it was his robes adjusting as he moved.

As he ate, he began to feel warm, like someone had thrown a blanket over his lap. He paused and looked at the roasted chicken that sat on his plate. It couldn’t be the food. Hogwarts didn’t normally serve spicy dishes. Conversation flowed around him and he chuckled, seeing Remus pulled a book from his robes.

“Reading at dinner, Moony?” James asked with a smirk. 

“I’m finished with my meal, thank you. This isn’t for class.” Remus replied, opening the book and propping it against the jug of pumpkin juice. 

“What are you reading?” Peter asked, turning to their furry friend. 

James tuned them out as they discussed the book. Suddenly, he felt his zipper being lowered. Reaching a hand underneath the table, his hand touched something silky. Looking around the Great Hall, his eyes landed on the raised dais where the teachers were sitting and saw they were busy with their dinner to notice anything suspicious. 

A warm hand fished into his opening of his trousers and into his briefs. Calloused fingers wrapped gently around his stiffening cock, giving it a little squeeze. James bit his lower lip and swallowed down a moan that threatened to escape. Wildly, he looked at Remus. His lupine friend’s nose twitched but said nothing about what was about to happen.

James shuddered as his cock was pulled from the opening of his trousers, careful to not scratch his cock against the zipper. The same hand stroked the member slowly, bringing it to life. He hiccupped, feeling a thumb rubbed over the head of his cock. He dropped his head down to try to peer underneath the table. His robes were gone, but he could still feel them. 

Someone had nicked his invisibility cloak, and that someone was giving him a hand job under the table. James set his fork down and placed his one hand on the table and the other under. He was determined to find out who it was by their hair. 

Slipping his hand under his invisibility cloak, he weaved his fingers through a mess of hair. The hand wrapped around his cock never stopped stroking him. He was hard and felt pre-cum oozing from the tip. 

James gripped the thick mane of hair and gave it a tiny tug. When he heard nothing he assumed that whoever it was using a mass amount of spells to make them undetectable. His eyes nearly rolled in the back of his head when he felt lips start to kiss along the length of his cock. 

With a trembling hand, James reached for his fork again. He needed to act normal in the Great Hall. No one could know that someone was under the table. He began eating slowly, hoping that the distraction would help his arousal. 

He sucked in a breath and jerked his hips as his cock disappeared into the hot and wet mouth. He dropped his fork onto his plate with a clang that should have gotten everyone’s attention. James nervously looked around to see no one was paying attention to him. 

“ _Bloody fucking fuck,”_ he thought as the mouth continued to suck his cock. 

He whimpered quietly, his fingers still gripping the hair. James rotated his hips and pushed them up a little to help out whoever was under there. He bit the inside of his cheek, tasting blood, when he felt vibrations dance along his cock. Whoever it was was enjoying themselves as well. 

He guided the head to how he liked his cock sucked until he was breathing hard. He wanted to cum but didn’t know if he could be quiet about it. It wasn’t his first blowjob, and James knew he could be vocal when pressed. The mouth never stopped moving, and James realized his hidden lover wanted him to cum. 

A warm hand wrapped around the base of his cock and stroked him while the mouth bobbed in unison, bringing him closer to his climax. James gripped the table so hard that he was sure he was leaving an indention of his fingertips. His balls tightened, and he tried to hold off, but his hidden lover swept over the sensitive spot under his cock and his brain shut down as he came hard into his hidden lover’s mouth. 

James dropped his head onto the table, his hips jerking slightly as he came. His hidden lover swallowed all of his cum and cleaned him up. Within minutes, James’ trousers were righted and the heavy cloak feeling disappeared. He raised his head up and shakily reached for his fork again. 

He was determined to act normal. Remus looked at him with a small smile on his face. The bloody bloke knew what happened! James frowned at Moony as his friend smiled wider. James ignored his lupine friend and reached down to his trousers to adjust himself. His cock was sensitive from earlier and James vowed to find out who did it.

A few minutes later, Sirius plopped down beside him. James turned and looked at his boyfriend and saw the cheeky smile on Sirius’s face. He realized it was Sirius under the table. 

“Yo—you..” James hissed, leaning toward Padfoot.

“Pass the jug of pumpkin juice, will ya, Jamie?” Sirius asked, trying to ignore James’ sputtering. 

James narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. It elated him that Sirius would suck his cock, but angry that it was in the Great Hall. The Great Hall that was full of teenagers and professors. Though, he contemplated, it was just like Sirius to do something extreme, knowing that he could get caught. 

As James turned back to his half eaten dinner, his hormones raging for more, he vowed to get his revenge on Sirius. 

******

Half an hour later, the students of Hogwarts were done with the evening meal. Quietly, the Marauders left the Great Hall with the rest of the departing students. It still irritated James with Sirius for the impromptu blowjob but longed for more. 

“I’m headed to the library,” Remus said as they ventured closer to the moving staircase. “I’m almost done with the Potions essay.”

“May I join you?” Peter asked their lupine friend. “I’m having trouble with the Charms essay.” 

“Sure,” Remus agreed, then turned to James and Sirius “What about you two?”

Sirius scratched the back of his neck while giving James a discreet look, “I’ll be there shortly. Got something to do.”

“Yea,” James said, catching Sirius nonverbal hint. “We’ll meet up later.”

Remus and Peter waved them off and headed up the stairs. James and Sirius stood there at the foot of the moving staircase, saying nothing as students pushed past the two Marauders. James watched as Lily passed by him with Alice. His heart ached to heal their sudden rift. 

Sirius’s hand brushed his lightly, knowing what his boyfriend was pining for. James broke his gaze from Lily’s backside and looked into Sirius’s stormy silver eyes. As they walked up the stairs, they jumped and held on as the stairs moved them from floor to floor until they reached the sixth floor. 

James led them to the unused hallway on this floor. There were several unused rooms and broom closets students rarely visited that. James and Sirius claimed one of the broom closets when they started dating. 

Once they were alone on the floor, James took Sirius’s hand and led him to their broom closet. When they got to it, James jerked the handle, and the door swung open. Unlike the rest of the broom closets in Hogwarts, this one was clean and free of cleaning supplies. 

James pushed Sirius inside and with a quick flick of his wand, the door was locked and a _Silencing charm_ used. No one ventured up here, but they would not risk it. While James secured the broom closet, Sirius used the bluebell spell to give them light. 

“What was that earlier?” James asked, pocketing his wand. 

Sirius shrugged, then gave his boyfriend a smile. “I wanted to give you a blowjob.”

“In the middle of the Great Hall with everyone eating dinner?” James pressed, ignoring the cheeky grin Sirius gave him.

“Why not? It sounded like a good idea...you did like it, didn’t you?”

James groaned and ran his fingers through his messy hair. “Of bloody course I liked it…”

Sirius looked at him with confusion, “Then why…..”

James was already tired of arguing with Padfoot. He wasn’t angry with him, but frustrated. Frustrated that Sirius would pull a stunt like he did. He was very surprised that they weren’t caught. When Sirius opened his mouth to ask why, James pressed his boyfriend into the wall and kissed him. 

James pushed his hands in Padfoot’s robes to slide around his waist. He opened his mouth, feeling Sirius probed his tongue in James’ mouth. Hands slipped around to grab Prongs arse, giving it a squeeze. Lips and tongues touched and rates as the two lovers snogged in the semi-darkness. 

James broke the kiss, gasping a hit of air before kissing down Sirius’s muscular neck, “Of course, I fucking loved your blowjob,” he mumbled against Sirius’s ear before giving the lobe a suck. 

James let his hands wander around to the front of Sirius’s trousers, trailing a finger down the outline ridge of Padfoot’s cock before lowering the zipper and undoing the button. 

“Merlin…,” Sirius gasped, moaning low as his boyfriend continued to tease him. 

“And now I am gonna return the favor,” James whispered, lowering himself to his knees. 

Before Sirius could say something, James slipped his hand into Sirius’s briefs and pulled out his cock. Prongs felt his mouth water as he grasped the erect member. Giving it a light squeeze, James’ cock twitched hearing Sirius moan above him. 

He lowered his mouth and sucked Sirius’s cock into his mouth. Fingers tangled in his messy black hair as he sucked Padfoot’s cock. James slid his hands up and curled around the belt on his boyfriend’s trousers and gave them a tug. He pushed the offending garment down, releasing his hold on Padfoot’s cock before taking it back into his mouth. 

He felt Sirius start to guide him how he wanted and wished he could smile. He never thought he would enjoy giving another bloke a blowjob, but he loved Sirius’s cock in his mouth. Jets of pre-cum spurted in his mouth, making Potter moan quietly. 

“Fuck Jamie... just fuck,” Sirius panted above him. 

James slid his hands up the sides of Sirius’s thighs until they cupped his arse. James wanted to peel Padfoot’s arse cheeks apart and slip a finger in the hole, just to watch his boyfriend squirm with pleasure. James gripped the base of the cock and gave it a squeeze. He stroked Sirius’s cock while his head bobbed in unison. 

He wanted Sirius to cum in his mouth. He knew he would be frustrated as hell later during study time, but he didn’t care. James moaned when Sirius tugged on his hair, his cock thick and leaking, ruining his trousers. James’ arousal heightened, and he knew he could cum right now. 

“I’m gonna cum,” Sirius panted and moaned loudly as James increased his ministrations. 

He relaxed his jaw and opened his throat. Drool ran down the side of his chin as Sirius fucked his mouth. Prongs reached for Padfoot’s balls and rolled them around in his hand until he felt Sirius tense and moan loudly.

James inhaled as jets of cum spurted into his mouth. His own cock begging to cum as well. Swallowing every drop, he cleaned his boyfriend until Sirius was twitching. 

James tucked his favorite cock back into trousers, slightly sad that it was over and rose to his feet. He gave Sirius a cheeky smile before kissing those lips softly. Sirius panted heavily and eyed his boyfriend, but said nothing. 

“Wa—was that your revenge?” Sirius asked, pulling James closer to him. 

James leaned his head closer like he was going to kiss Sirius again, “Not even close…” he whispered against the puffy lips.

Sirius gulped and nodded his head. James stepped back as Sirius fixed himself so they could join the other two Marauders. As they turned to exit the closet, James pulled Sirius close for a searing kiss before breaking it quickly and leaving.


	2. pt 2

Pt 2

It had been two weeks since Sirius gave James Potter a memorable blowjob in the Great Hall. The Potter heir had bided his time and kept his boyfriend on his toes. He wracked his brain to figure how he was going to repay his boyfriend. 

James knew it was going to be in a public setting. He thought about a Quidditch game, but that idea was quickly vetoed because Gryffindor had a game coming up and the next game was too far off. Plus, he didn’t want to be stepped on by cheering fans. 

He didn’t want to do the Great Hall because it was already done. That left him to exact his revenge during class. James leaned against the wall outside the Gryffindor tower and thought. Sirius, Remus and Peter were in the library waiting on him to show up for their study group.

Just as he pushed himself off the wall, Lily and Alice strode out of the Common room. James opened his mouth to say hello to Alice, but stopped when she beat him to it. 

“How goes it, James?” Alice asked, hugging her books close to her chest.

Beside her, Lily groaned and rolled her eyes. James hid his disappointment and flashed Lily a smile, anyway. He would one day get the girl of his dreams, he just had to figure it out. That would leave him in a hard place, though.

“I’m well, Alice. I’m heading to the library to study,” he said, showing to his bag. 

Alice and Lily looked at each other and smiled, “We are too. Would you like to walk with us?” Shed asked before Lily could stop her.

James noticed this, and while his heart screamed to say yes, his brain stopped him. Lily was obviously still mad at him for their fight a couple of weeks ago. One day, he’d get her to give him a chance.

“I’d like too, but I won’t,” James said, shifting his bag on his shoulder.

Alice’s face fell slightly, but she nodded. She understood why James turned down her offer. James watched as Alice took Lily by the arm and led her away. He stood there and watched the love of his life walk away again. 

Once they were out of his sight, James pushed himself off the wall and began his solo walk to the library. As he walked, his mischievous mind ran over where he was going to exact revenge. He ran over the list of classes he shared with his boyfriend and realized that none of his classes worked out except Binns.

Binns the bloody ghost would never see James doing something like this. As he stepped onto the staircase, James paused seeing a problem. He would have to be there. Scratching his stomach, James thought about this problem. 

He could fake a sickness or he could eat a joke candy that made him temporarily ill for a few minutes. That way he could leave class and sneak back in without being detected. He frowned, trying to figure out Sirius snuck under the table a couple weeks ago. 

As he stepped onto the floor with the library, he sighed and tried to think back on that day. The minutes before things went sexual. He remembered hearing a faint pop noise. James stopped in his tracks and rolled his eyes. Sirius used a house-elf!

Smiling to himself, he pulled the door open to the massive library and walked inside. He finally had a plan. He would visit the kitchen later and ask for help. The house-elves nor ally helped anyone kind to them. He passed Alice and Lily again, giving them a small wave before heading to the Marauder table. Seeing Remus, Peter and Sirius already sitting with books open, he walked over to them and pulled a hair beside Sirius. 

He wanted to give his boyfriend a kiss, but Peter wasn’t in on their relationship. Remus probably wouldn’t mind, but he refrained. James set his book bag down and opened it up to grab his Potions book and a slip of parchment. Under the table, he reached for Sirius’s hand and gave it a squeeze. 

********

Later that night after curfew, James Potter snuck out of the Gryffindor Common Room. He was hiding under his invisibility cloak and hoped that a Prefect wouldn’t discover him. He was heading to the kitchen after a long snog with Sirius. His hormones were wound up, showing that he wasn’t finished fooling around with his boyfriend, but this needed to be done. 

As he approached the portrait, he reached out and tickled the pear. The portrait door swung open, revealing a door. He gave the handle a twist and pulled the door open. Inside the house-elves were still cleaning up and prepping for breakfast the next morning. 

Throwing the cloak off him, he stuffed it in his bag and looked around before walking into the kitchen. The house-elves were milling around working when one noticed him. 

“A student outs of curfew!” A small girl house-elf squeaked. “What cans Missy do for you?”

James crouched down and gave the house-elf a bright smile. “I need someone to pop me into Binns class tomorrow. I will be under my invisibility cloak,” James explained, pulling out the cloak and showing her. 

The house-elf eyed the cloak but nodded her head happily. This wasn’t the first time the Marauders used a house-elf for something. 

“I want you to pop me under Sirius Black’s desk. Can you do that?”

“Is this for pranky?” Missy asked. 

James hated lying to her, but nodded anyway. “It is. When I am done, I’ll call for you.” 

The house-elf nodded happily, and James bade her goodnight that would see her tomorrow. As he exited the kitchen, he was glad he had a spare puking candy. It would last long enough that he could miss half of class. Of course half that double period, he would give Sirius a blowjob. 

The next day saw James jittery. He was a pranking extraordinaire, but this wasn’t a prank. Throughout the day, he was distracted and horny. He wasn’t sure if it was going to work out in his favor. 

He was actually afraid he was going to get caught. Binns class was almost too easy compared to McGonagall’s class. She would sniff him out in a hot second. He could imagine the lecture his father would give him if they caught him. 

His grand plan was to act like he didn’t feel good during lunch. Then, as he sat down in Binns class, he would eat the candy and suffer while he vomited half his lunch up. Then sneak back in with Missy’s help. 

His plan went well until he sat down for lunch. As they sat down to eat, his stomach rolled. Maybe he wouldn’t need the prank candy after all. 

“Are you all right?” Sirius leaned over, whispering in his boyfriend’s ear.

James swallowed heavily and reached for his pumpkin juice. Drinking it until the cup was empty, he sat it down before turning his boyfriend. 

“I’m fine,” James flashed him a smile and squeezed his hand. “Why?”

“You look a little green.”

“My stomach isn’t up to stuff,” James explained. “If I’m not better by Binns class, I’m going to skip.”

“We have a test today,” Remus spoke up, nudging Peter in the ribs jokingly.

Well, fuck.

He’d forgot about that. Maybe he needed to think of a different day. James frowned and thought quickly. He could hurry through the test and then get sick. A blowjob wouldn’t take long. James flashed Remus a smile and dug back into his lunch slowly. 

Sitting beside Sirius in Binns class, he hurried through the test. Halfway through, James snuck the candy in his mouth while no one was looking. He could almost feel the candy working because it was making him nauseous. 

Swallowing back the bile that threatened to spill from his lips, he pushed himself to concentrate on the test. When his stomach rolled, he gripped his midsection and groaned quietly. Sirius’s head snapped over this boyfriend and raised an eyebrow. 

“I don’t feel good,” James whispered back, easing Sirius’s worry. 

Five minutes later, James couldn’t hold it any longer. He pushed his seat back quickly and rushed from the room with his hand clamped over his mouth. Hushed mummerings followed him out the door. 

Minutes later, he hovered over a toilet and heaved up half of his lunch. The things people do for something scandalous. Once he finished puking, he instantly felt better as the prank candy did its job. Freshening up, he shoved his hand in his bag and pulled out his invisibility cloak. 

Leaving the loo, he meandered toward Binns class. He was thankful that no one followed him to the loo. James stopped at the closed door and whispered for Missy. A small pop later, she was standing beside him. James cast a series of spells to make him silenced.

Missy grabbed his cloak, and a second later they popped silently in the room. James prayed she popped him under the right desk. Lifting his cloak, he sighed in relief seeing Sirius black dragonhide boots. 

Doing exactly what Sirius did to him, he threw the invisibility cloak over Sirius’s legs. He felt his boyfriend stiffen from the contact, and it worried James that he blew it. When Sirius didn’t say or do anything, James carried on with his plan. 

Prongs took a deep breath and felt a shiver of pleasure shoot straight to his cock. Sliding his hand over the slight bulge in Sirius’s trousers, he heard Padfoot suck in a breath. Not wasting time, James gripped the zipper between his fingers and dragged it down. 

Once the fly was open, James fished his hand into the hole to find out that Sirius was not wearingderwear. Surprised, James smirked, realizing his job was easier now. In the darkness of his cloak, he nimbly pulled his boyfriend’s cock out and stroked it until it was erect and throbbing. 

He could hear nails scratch against the old desk as he stroked the erect member. His cock twitched in his trousers and knew that Sirius would enjoy exacting revenge. He didn’t know if Padfoot was done with his exam either. 

James slowly ran his tongue over the head of the cock before pushing the member into his mouth. He moaned, thankful that he erected the spells to keep him quiet. Fuck, this was hot. No wonder Sirius did it to him. 

He felt fingers grip his black locks and hold him steady. Like he did the other day, James wrapped his hand around the base of Sirius’s cock and sucked gently on the head. His head bobbed up and down as he stroked the erect member. 

When he heard Peter ask Sirius if he was all right, James froze. He hoped Sirius didn’t get them in trouble. Seconds ticked by as Sirius assured their wormtaily friend that he was alright. 

James continued his ministrations, each lick and suck slower than the last until he knew he had Sirius trembling. Gods, he wanted his boyfriend to cum in his mouth. James knew he would cum this time. He felt Sirius buck his hips up gently into James’ mouth. 

A tightening of his hair let him know Sirius was close to cumming in his mouth. Just when he felt Sirius’s cock swell, the bell rang. 

Cursing, he wanted to continue but knew it would look odd if Sirius was still sitting at his desk. Removing himself from the cock he wanted badly, James used his wand to fix Sirius’s trousers. Calling for Missy, he let her pop him out of his spot and back into the hallway. 

Minutes later, Sirius stormed out of the classroom, his face twisted in frustration. James leaned against the wall and watched as his secret boyfriend stomped over to him. He wasn’t surprised when Sirius grabbed him by the arm and led him away. 

No one said anything as the two Marauders headed in the opposite direction of the Great Hall. James could feel Sirius’s frustration as they walked to the sixth floor. He was just as frustrated as his boyfriend. 

James raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend when they bypassed the broom closet they commandeered for their escapades. Remus and Peter had access to the broom closet if they wished. Though James thought, he hadn’t seen Remus using it. Nor Peter.

There was a room that James’ father told them about on the same floor. Apparently, Charlus and his friends found it when they were at Hogwarts and turned it into a private lounge. When James started Hogwarts six years ago, Charlus told him about it. The Marauders used it for their pranking and to hide away if they needed space.

That’s where they were heading. 

Sirius let go of James’ arm and whipped his wand out. It took a particular spell to unlock the door, but soon James heard it click and the door loosened. Sirius pulled the door opened and ushered James inside. 

Inside, it was like a bachelor's pad. It had couches and a wet bar. In the corner was a closed off room that housed a bedroom with a full bed inside. There was a lavatory as well. They covered half of one wall in books while they decorated the rest with posters. 

Before James could get comfortable, Sirius pulled him into a searing kiss that left James burning hot. He pulled them close together and removed his robes before shoving Sirius’s off his shoulders. The heavy fabric dropped to the floor with a plop. The two boys stood there in the room kissing feverently, their hands moving and unbuttoning their dress shirts. They kicked shoes off and chucked somewhere in the room. 

Their kiss didn’t pause as James ran his hands down Sirius’s chest, his thumbs rubbing each nipple before lowering to the belt on his boyfriend’s trousers. Sirius had already unbuckled James’ trousers and shoved his hand into Prongs’ pants to grip the stiffening cock. 

“Merlin,” James breathed, breaking the kiss and leaning his head back as his boyfriend continued to give him a hand job. 

Unlike his addled brain, his hands weren’t ideal and finished unbuckling Sirius’s trousers to shove the offending fabric down his legs. James felt a cool breeze as they lowered his own trousers. Reaching inside Sirius’s pants, he wrapped his hand around his boyfriend’s cock and stroked it. Sirius nearly buckled under the pleasure.

Impatient and wanting to be naked, James broke away and fished his wand from his robes. With a quick flick and jab, the lovers were naked. James dropped his wand and pulled Sirius back to him roughly and kissed him until they couldn’t breathe. Flesh touched flesh as they stood there in the room. 

James slid a hand around to grab Sirius’s arse while the other reached between them to grip his boyfriend’s thick erection. Sirius’s hands explored and touched every inch of James’ body and slowly backed them toward the little bedroom.

The door opened magically, letting the lovers inside before it locked. James backed up to the bed and lowered himself down, bringing Sirius on top of him. James moaned loudly as Sirius’s weight pressed down on him, their erect and bare cocks caressing and bumping against as they moved in unison. 

“I want to be inside you,” Sirius grunted, his voice thick with lust. 

James grunted and moaned as Sirius licked his left nipple slowly. He leaned his head up to see Sirius flick his eyes toward him. The normal grey eyes were dark with lust. James arched his back and rolled his hips, feeling a hand stroke his cock. 

It wasn’t their first time having sex.

James nodded his head frantically. He wanted Sirius cock in his arse, thrusting and pleasing him. He pulled Sirius into a heady kiss before he tried to roll over but was stopped by Sirius, who shook his head no. 

With a flick of his finger, James watched as Sirius used the silent lubricant spell. Prong’s eyes followed Sirius’s hand and watched as his boyfriend lubed his cock. With a single stroke, Sirius pushed his cock in James’ arse, making both of them moan loudly. 

James arched his back as Sirius began to slowly fuck him. He wound his fingers through Sirius’s shoulder length black hair and pulled him down for another searing kiss that left them panting. 

“Fu—fuck,” James stammered, his breathing erratic. “Your cock feels good in my arse.” 

Sirius grunted and nodded his head. James knew that Sirius was close to cumming inside him and he wanted it. He wanted to be full of his boyfriend’s spunk. A hand sneaked between them and James nearly came as Sirius began stroking him while fucking his arse. 

Their speed, while slow and erotic, was driving James mad with lust. He opened his eyes to see the lust on Sirius’s face above him. James propped his legs open wider and pressed his feet into the mattress. The widening of his legs opened him further to Sirius cock. 

“Bloody fuck, Jamie,” Sirius grunted. “Take my cock, love.” 

James moaned, his balls tightened at Sirius’s words. He lifted his head and rocked his hips, urging Sirius to fuck him harder until they both came. James slid his hands down Sirius’s back until he reached and pushed his boyfriend's arse into his body. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Sirius grunted, stroking James’ cock faster. “Cum with me.”

James didn’t need to be told twice. He bucked his hips, riding Sirius’s cock until he felt his lover’s cock swell. Pulling Sirius into another searing kiss, James threw his head back, breaking the kiss as he came. 

He rode the wave of his orgasm and almost came again when Sirius moaned his name, his boyfriend’s hips jerking erratically as Sirius emptied into James’ arse. They laid there, sticky and satisfied. 

James sighed and lifted his head to gently kiss Sirius’s pouty lips. A little whine escaped his lips when Sirius pulled out of him. They laid there quietly for a few moments when Sirius got the last word in.

“Now that’s how you exact a little revenge,” he said cheekily, making James laugh before kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this little 2-shot. I have plans to continue this story, however, it will take ages. I will write this all in almost standalone chapters. I will continue to add tags and more relationships as the time goes.


End file.
